Je la hais
by lunny
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Pourtant, j'en suis jaloux à en crever et toi t'y fais même pas attention! DomékixWatanuki


**Titre : **Je la hais

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Mais Tsuki Natsue m'appartient et sort de mon imagination étriquée, si vous voulez l'endommager, c'est du libre service !

**Genre :** yaoi, haine, romance…. Un mix de un peu tout… Mais c'est ça l'amour

**Avertissement : **Si vous éprouvez de l'allergie envers les WatanukixDoméki, passez votre chemin, il y a rien à voir.

**Résumé :**

**Note **: Bon, j'avoue adorer faire tourner notre Watanuki en bourrique (aurai-je des gênes Domékiens ?) J'avais cette idée en tête depuis très peu de temps, mais pour une fois, je réfléchis pas et j'y go

Bonne lecture !

C'était une belle journée.

Les cerisiers en fleurs de chaque côté de l'allée se déversaient sur nous. Les pétales tournoyaient doucement. Le parfum enivrant du printemps rempli d'arômes si envoûtants. J'aimerai bien tournoyer sous les pétales. Mais tu trouveras sûrement ça gamin et tu me gratifia d'un imbécile comme d'habitude. Et moi, l'air de rien je répliquerai, même si au fond de moi j'en pleurerai…

_Pour les sentiments,_

_J'ai jamais été doué,_

_Tes mots je te les rends,_

_Même si j'aimerai les garder…_

Une pétale s'égare dans tes cheveux, tu l'éloigne d'un geste de mains agacé. J'ai envie de rire, mais je ne le fais pas. Tu le pendrais mal sûrement. Pour une fois, je veux que ce moment dure un peu. Qu'on reste dans le silence pour une fois, accompagné dans notre balade par le bruit de nos propres pas. Tout est paisible. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'air environnant avec un sourire.

Je crois que je suis heureux tout simplement.

_J'aime les mots quand tu les dis,_

_J'aime tes silences aussi,_

_Je sais pas pourquoi,_

_Mais c'est comme ça._

Il n'y a personne à côté de moi quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Je m'arrête brusquement. Je me retourne brusquement inquiet. J'espère que tu es derrière. Parce que si tu es parti devant, je n'aurai pas le courage de te rattraper. Tu es là, arrêté devant un portail. Je m'approche le regard interrogatif. Et là tranquillement tu me dis comme une évidence :

- C'est la maison de Tsuki.

Oui, c'était une belle journée…

C'était…

_Peut-être que tu le fais exprès ? _

_Peut-être que c'est pas vrai ?_

_Je me demande si t'as compté,_

_Le nombre de fois où tu m'as blessé. _

Je crois que mon sourire est crispé quand je laisse échapper un Oh. Je crois que je suis déçu. J'aurai aimé continuer la route avec toi seul à seul. Je suis déçu. Mais je ne fais l'air de rien comme d'habitude, de toutes façons, je ne sais faire que ça. Et tu attends adossé tranquillement contre le montant de la grille. Comme si tu avais toujours fais ça. Comme si tu l'avais toujours attendu ainsi. Je reste droit comme un i sur la chaussé. J'attends aussi avec toi. Et bientôt la porte s'ouvre au loin. Elle te voit et se précipite. Elle ouvre le portail et te faisant un sourire et t'attrape le bras.

J'ai mal au cœur…

- Bonjour, Doméki-kun !

Tu lui réponds simplement. Aucune expression ne filtre sur ton visage. Mais tu n'affiche jamais tes émotions…

_C'est une gentille fille, je sais,_

_C'est une jolie fille je sais,_

_Mais elle n'a pas le droit_

_De te prendre à moi comme ça…_

Elle me regarde, elle m'adresse un sourire moins chaleureux, mais un sourire tout de même. Et elle me salue moins chaudement que toi. Mais je m'en fous tu sais. Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est sa main sur ton bras. Cette jolie main avec ses ongles parfaits couverts de vernis d'un rouge pimpant. Que j'aimerai la briser… Mais je ne le fais pas. Parce qu'au fond je suis lâche. Parce qu'au fond je l'envie. J'aimerai bien me comporter comme elle avec toi. Mais moi j'y arrive pas. Parce que j'ai peur…

Et au fond j'ai toujours été peureux…

_Moi j'ai pas cette chance,_

_De faire ce que je pense,_

_J'ai trop peur pour te le dire,_

_Mais au fond, j'ai peur de vivre… _

Elle est jolie dans son uniforme. C'est ce que tu dois penser tandis qu'elle tournoie dans l'allée sous les pétales de cerisier. Tu ne la traite pas d'imbécile. Tu ne fais même pas un regard moqueur, ni méprisant. Tu la regarde tout simplement, sans la juger. Tu l'admire sûrement, comme je ne cesse de t 'admirer. Et quand elle revient zigzaguante et qu'elle s'appuie sur toi pour ne pas tomber, tu la laisse faire…

Comme j'aimerai être à sa place…

_J'essaie de faire de mon mieux,_

_Mais ça ne suffit pas,_

_Elle, elle à tout ce qu'elle veut_

_Quand ça vient de toi…_

Elle en profite pour te prendre le bras et continuer la route ainsi. Je l'observe envieux. Elle pose sa tête sur ton épaule et toi tu fais semblant de rien. Tu la laisse faire sans rien dire. On dirait un couple… C'est ce que doit penser les passants qui nous croise. Ils ont tous ces sourires attendris en vous regardant. Ils trouvent que vous formez un bon couple. Elle, elle le sait sûrement et en profite. Elle a fermé les yeux et suit ton pas. Ton visage est impassible. J'aimerai tant que tu fasses une moue dégoûtée et que tu la rejette. Mais j'ai beau attendre, tu ne le fais pas. On arrive au lycée. Et tous les étudiants vous regardent passer. Certains vous sifflent et tu les ignore. Certains te félicitent mais tu les ignore…

J'ai cessé de vous suivre…

Et ça tu l'ignore aussi…

_Tu vois, je fais pas le poids,_

_Tout le monde te dit : elle et toi_

_J'ai nourri de faux espoirs,_

_Maintenant ils sont au fond du tiroir…_

- Watanuki !

Himawari-chan arrive vers moi en courant, elle semble soucieuse arrivée à proximité de moi. Je dois avoir une mine attristée, j'essaie de lui faire un sourire mais je n'arrive qu'à un vague rictus. Elle m'observe inquiète. Je détourne les yeux et me dirige vers ma salle de cours. Je n'aurai sûrement pas du faire ça, mais je ne me sens pas bien.

J'ai vraiment trop mal.

_Je sais, je suis bête,_

_Mais toi, tu me prends pour un con !_

_Mon cœur est en miettes,_

_Sans aucune raison ?_

J'arrive en classe et m'assit à ma table. Himawari arrive peu de temps après. Elle s'approche de moi. Son visage rongé par l'inquiétude et le regard hésitant à m'aborder. Je lui fais un sourire un peu plus convaincant. Et essayant d'éviter des questions gênantes, je lui demande :

- Dis-moi, Himawari-chan, tu pourrais m'expliquer le cours d'hier, je crois que j'ai pas très bien saisi…

Si j'avais été honnête, j'aurai avoué n'avoir rien écouté. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne le méritait pas. Rien que pour sa gentillesse et son sourire, je devais faire semblant d'aller bien. Elle me sourit et commence à m'expliquer. Puis la conversation dévie peu à peu. Et je me retrouve à parler de la boutique de Yûko. Tout y est calme depuis un moment, personne ne vient depuis un bout de temps. Je devrai m'en réjouir, mais je suis triste à cause de ça. Parce que s'il n'y a plus de client, il n'y a plus de mission. Et s'il n'y a plus de mission, je suis de moins en moins avec toi. Je me demande si tu as remarqué… Mais depuis qu'elle est là, on s'éloigne de plus en plus. Et le mur d'incompréhension qui existait déjà entre nous vient s'épaissir de plus en plus…

_On s'éloigne petit à petit,_

_C'est comme ça qu'on grandit,_

_Mais je n'ai pas envie de ça,_

_Je veux rester près de toi. _

Et quand le professeur arrive et qu'elle doit rejoindre sa place. Mon sourire à Himawari-chan est un peu plus vrai. Je ne l'aime plus et ça me désole. Parce que quand je l'aimais, j'avais l'impression d'être heureux. Toi, tu ne m'a apporté que de la tristesse, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas si important au fond. Tu ne le fais pas exprès de me faire mal. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Du moins, je l'espère car sinon, tu es le plus bel abruti que ce monde est porté… Et elle, elle s'est emparée du plus bel abruti du monde.

_Je regrette le passé,_

_Toi, tu m'as rien apporté,_

_Je suis malheureux je crois,_

_Mais toi tu le vois pas._

Elle m'appelle alors que je sors de cour. J'en suis le premier étonné. Mais je ne fais l'air de rien et je la rejoint. Tiens, elle n'est pas avec toi. Elle a changé ses habitudes ? Je m'approche d'elle. Plus je la vois, plus j'ai mal. Mais je m'approche tout de même et je m'arrête face à elle. Et de mon ton le plus détendu, me grattant l'arrière du crâne un petit sourire aux lèvres, je demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsuki ?

Elle m'observe un moment, elle n'a pas son air enjoué. Elle m'attrape le bras avec dureté et m'entraîne vers une salle vide et referme brusquement la porte. Je l'observe inquiet. Elle semble différente, dans une colère noire. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je suis la cause de cette colère. Elle m'a lâché, je me frotte le bras pour essayer de réduire cette douleur. Je recule l'air de rien, et m'adosse au mur. Nous sommes dans la pénombre et ses traits sont masqués. Les stores sont fermés et ne laisse filtrer que de minces rayons de soleil.

_La pénombre de mon cœur,_

_Ne vaut pas cela,_

_Le bruit de mes pleurs,_

_Tu ne les vaut pas._

Et sa voix est douce quand elle commence, mais ses paroles me déchirent :

- Eloignes-toi de Doméki…

Ma voix est froide quand je réponds, je la hais, tu ne peux pas savoir et ce qu'elle me demande… je ne peux même pas l'envisager…

- Et pourquoi ?

Son regard me scrute, elle m'observe avant de m'avouer :

- Tu es toujours là ! Tu traîne dans nos pattes ! On dirait un chewing gum collé à nos basques… Je ne supporte plus de te voir ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! Laisse-nous tous les deux !

Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins. C'est à mon tour de la scruter, je ne suis pas le genre à tenir tête au gens. Mais elle, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui obéirai. Elle n'est là que depuis deux mois et elle s'octroie déjà des droits sur toi. Je m'exclame froidement :

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais donner ton accord pour voir Doméki…

Et là elle m'a répondu…

_Les mots elle les a dit,_

_Comme des poignards, ils sont sortis,_

_Je crois que j'ai plus de cœur,_

_Je crois que je meurt…_

On déjeune ensemble comme à notre habitude. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pas après cette stupide conversation. Pas après ce qu'elle a dit. Mais toi tu ne dois pas être au courant. puis pourquoi tu t'en soucierai ? Tu brise le silence en murmurant :

- Himawari m'a dit que t'avais l'air mal…

- Ah.

Je n'ai pas envie de cette conversation. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me console. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies pitié. Je n'ai plus envie de rejouer la comédie. Parce que ça ne sert à rien. Parce que j'ai beau faire, elle est meilleure que moi. Et moi, je suis terriblement jaloux.

Et tu me fais mal sans savoir…

_Tu vois, je la hais,_

_Elle a tout ce dont je rêvais_

_M'accrocher à ton bras,_

_Et plein de truc comme ça… _

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La délicatesse n'a jamais été ton fort avec moi, j'en rirai presque. Je fais un vague sourire, rien de bien joyeux. Je me lève doucement, j'ai mal au cœur tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ouvre la porte et je souris un peu plus. Elle est là, l'air hautain elle me fixe. Elle me provoque. J'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Parce ce que je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. Mais aussi parce que… Parce que je ne peux plus la voir. Mon cœur s'émiette déjà assez rien qu'en te voyant. Et je l'invite tout simplement, même si elle me fait mal :

- Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à Doméki ? Je dois y aller. Il y a un bentô pour toi dans le sac.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je franchis la porte et la referme derrière elle. Puis, je m'adosse à la porte et j'ai mal.

_Je sais, je suis con,_

_Ne le répète pas_

_Je sais, je suis con,_

_Mais je le fais pour toi…_

Oui, je lui ai préparé un bentô… oui, je l'ai laissé seule avec toi… oui, le l'ai jetée dans tes bras. Mais ça ne change rien. Parce que vous êtes fiancés, non ? Et que vous allez vous marier dans trois ans, non ? Je sais, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dis, tu m'inviteras ? Je suis pitoyable…

Je pleure…

Je suis con de pleurer… 

_Elle sera jolie en mariée,_

_Jolie à en crever,_

_Avec l'alliance au doigt,_

_Toi à son bras…_

Et j'entends son rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis j'entends sa voix si parfaite te parler. Je ne saisis pas les paroles, mais elle semble heureuse. Et moi, les larmes aux yeux, je me retourne et vous regarde au carreau de la porte. Elle est prêt de toi, sa tête contre ton épaule comme toujours. Comme la mienne ne sera jamais. Ton regard est terne comme d'habitude. Elle s'amuse avec un morceau de viande au bord de ses baguettes. Puis elle te le tend. Et dans un élan de lyrisme absolue dans n'importe quelle histoire romantique, tu le mange.

Je tremble un peu…

J'ai froid.

_Elle te mène par le bout du nez,_

_Elle est jolie pas besoin de t'excuser,_

_J'aimerai te mener comme ça,_

_Mais moi, je peux pas. _

Et je vous regarde toujours, je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Et là elle se penche et te vole un baiser. Et elle me fixe à travers la vitre. Et son regard est victorieux. Elle affiche cet air suffisant détestable.

Je m'effondre…

_Je sais, j'ai perdu la partie,_

_Je ne rejouerai pas je te dis,_

_Je laisse tomber,_

_Elle a gagné…_

Ça fait quatre mois qu'elle est là…

Quatre mois que mon cœur s'émiette…

Deux mois que je ne te parle plus…

Deux mois que je ne parle plus…

Deux mois que je ne souris plus…

Deux mois que je meure à petit feu.

Tu crois que je t'en veux.

Ou tu n'as pas fait attention.

Himawari-chan pense que l'on s'est disputé.

Et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'éloigne.

Je crois que je préfère que ce soit ainsi.

Ne plus te voir.

Ne plus t'entendre…

Je finirai bien par t'oublier…

Je ne supporterai pas de la voir accroché à ton bras. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir t'embrasser. Je ne supporterai pas de voir votre bonheur. J'aimerai cracher dessus. J'aimerai le faire disparaître comme une vulgaire tâche. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le bon dissolvant… Pitoyable non ?

_J'avais des papillons dans le ventre,_

_Ils ont disparu,_

_J'aurai voulu ton amour,_

_Mais, je ne l'ai pas eu._

Je me lève de ma chaise las. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et je n'ai rien à manger. Je n'ai pas faim de toutes façons. J'ai des crampes à l'estomac. Je suis las. Je suis malheureux…

Si malheureux…

Malheureux à en crever.

_Je me sens un peu idiot,_

_Pourtant tu ne me l'as pas dit,_

_Je ne suis qu'un sot,_

_Qui ne veut pas de sa vie._

Je monte les escaliers menant au toit du lycée. Je serai tranquille là bas, la température a chuté, il n'y a personne dehors. Là bas, je serai paisible. Il n'y aura personne. Rien que moi et mes stupides souvenirs… J'arrive devant la porte. Mais je me fige. Dans le froid, deux jeunes filles habillés chaudement discutent. Si je faisais attention, je pourrai distinguer leurs paroles. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Tsuki et Himawari attendent devant un bon bentô.

Elles t'attendent sûrement.

Je fais demi-tour…

_Ne me traite pas de lâche s'il te plaît,_

_Fais pas comme si tu savais,_

_J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça,_

_S'il te plaît en rajoute pas !_

Je crois que je suis maudit. Pas que je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte depuis le temps. J'ai bien des esprits aux trousses la plupart du temps. Mais là, je crois que quelqu'un m'en veut vraiment pour attirer tant de malheur.

Sûrement toi non ?

Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir là…

En tout cas tes yeux sont toujours aussi beaux…

Bien qu'ils soient inexpressifs…

Comme d'habitude…

_J'ai mal au cœur,_

_Tu peux pas le voir,_

_J'attire les malheurs,_

_T'as l'air de le savoir…_

Tu sembles en colère de me voir. Ton regard est froid quand tu me fixes. Et moi, je tremble en essayant de soutenir ce regard plein de reproches… je sais, je t'ai fermé la porte, mais je devais la fermer. Pour essayer d'être mieux. Pour ne pas me détruire… Mais tu ne comprendrai pas… Puis ce que j'ai fais était égoïste… j'ai essayé de me préserver de toi. Sans penser aux autres. Et rien que pour une fois… Une petite fois de rien du tout. J'aimerai rester égoïste… Rien qu'une petite fois…

- Salut…

Je ne sais pas si j'ai la voix qui tremble, mais je crois. En tout cas, je tremble... Et je m'adosse contre la porte en essayant de paraître décontracté… Mais ça ne passe pas. Rien qu'à ton regard, je l'ai vu… Tu as deviné n'est-ce pas… Que je panique…

- J'y pense… ça fait pas mal de temps, non ?

Je suis stupide… j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère mais je ne fais que l'alourdir. Tu me fixe toujours. Tu es loin… Tellement loin… j'aimerai m'approcher mais je ne peux pas. Mes jambes lâcheraient si la porte ne me soutenait pas. Et je me mettrai à pleurer misérablement. Ta voix est froide quand tu réponds :

- Deux mois…

2 mois, 3 jours, 4 heures, 20 minutes et 5 secondes pour être plus précis…

64 jours 4 heures, 20 minutes et 5 secondes…

1 540 heures, 20 minutes et 5 secondes…

92 420 minutes et 5 secondes…

5 545 205 secondes…

_J'ai compté t'inquiète pas,_

_Je m'y connais mieux que toi,_

_J'ai compté les secondes nous séparant,_

_Comme des pas m'éloignant…_

Tu me regarde de haut en bas, puis finit par demander :

- Pourquoi ?

J'aurai du mentir à ce moment. Lui dire que j'en avais marre… Que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide… Que je le détestais.. J'aurai pu le faire mais je ne l'ai pas fais… je n'aurai pas du, tu vas lui en vouloir… Tu seras en colère… Tu briseras peut-être les fiançailles ? ça serait vraiment triste… Je en suis qu'un hypocrite je sais. Mais moi, j'ai mal.

- Elle me l'a demandé…

Tu écarquilles les yeux… Tu répètes stupéfait je pense, c'est dur de voir derrière ton masque d'indifférence… Mais je crois que tu es surpris :

- Elle te l'a demandé ?

J'aurai du partir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Je crois que je suis en colère… Parce que je me trouve stupide… Parce que mon excuse est bidon… Mais c'est sa faute à elle aussi… Si elle ne m'avait rien dit…

- Pour être exact, elle m'a dit : « Eloignes-toi de Doméki… »

Je me place en victime… je suis pitoyable…

Je me hais, tu peux pas savoir…

Mais elle, je la hais encore plus…

Tu devrais te foutre de moi, Au lieu d'avoir pitié de moi… 

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !_

_T'as qu'à te la garder !_

_Comme tout ces mots d'amour en moi,_

_Que je garde un peu pour toi..._

- Et pourquoi lui as-tu obéis ?

J'ai envie de te frapper parce que tu me mets devant ma stupidité. C'est bête, non ? Je me redresse doucement et essaie de rejoindre les escaliers et cesser cette discussion. Mais, tu me bloque le passage. Je te lance un regard noir en murmurant :

- Laisses-moi passer…

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu.

Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu la connais la raison, réfléchis ! J'aurai envie de te la hurler cette raison. Mais je ne dis rien et détournant le regard je répète :

- Laisses-moi passer…

- Réponds-moi…

Le coup est parti tout seul…

J'ai frappé ta poitrine, mais tu semble insensible, tu lèves juste un sourcil septique… Je commence à te tambouriner le torse en hurlant. Je veux que tu me laisse passer. Mais tu ne bouges pas. Et moi, je frappe en hurlant...

Je crois que je pleure…

Encore…

_Mes larmes ne se tarissent pas,_

_Mes cris ne cessent pas,_

_Et toi tu me laisse faire,_

_J'ai le cœur qui se serre…_

Tu m'as attrapé les poignets vivement. Et tu me regarde froid et répète :

- Pourquoi lui as-tu obéis ?

- Imbécile ! C'est ta fiancée ! Tu le sais ça non ? Moi, je suis ton ami ! C'est pas avec moi que tu partageras ta vie ! Tu crois que j'aurai pu l'ignorer ? Lui dire d'aller se faire voir ? Idiot ! Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu crois que j'étais heureux ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui ne comprends rien ! C'est ta fiancée ! Et moi je ne suis qu'un de tes amis ! Simplement un tes amis ! Et je te jure que j'en crève de jalousie !

Tu m'as lâché sur le coup. Ton masque est tombé et tu m'as dévisagé étonné. Mes genoux se heurtent au sol tandis que je pleure.

_Je tombe doucement,_

_Mais tu ne viens pas me sauver,_

_Je m'enfonce lentement,_

_Mais tu ne viens pas m'aider_…

Le silence est brisé par mes seuls sanglots.

Je tremble…

Pus tout à coup, de l'autre côté de la porte, je les entends… La voix d'Himawari d'abord :

- Mais pourquoi ?

Et je l'entends, sa voix à elle… Cette voix si détestable… Mais elle semble résignée :

- Je… Il ne m'aime pas… J'ai beau tout essayer, il ne m'aime pas. Il me laisse faire à ma guise, mais il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi… Je ne peux pas l'aimer pour deux… ça m'est impossible…

- Mais, après, il pourra toujours tomber amoureux de toi ! s'exclama Himawari-chan. Ces choses viennent avec le temps !

- Non, il ne m'aimera jamais… Puis au fond ça te fait plaisir, non ? demanda Tsuki, la voix lointaine.

-…

- Tu le savais depuis le début que je ne le rendrai pas heureux… Que ces fiançailles n'avaient aucun espoir… En fait, personne n'y croyait ici, non ? Ils ont bien fait semblant, mais je le sais… Ils savaient que Doméki ne m'aimerai pas. Il ne m'aimera jamais…

Sa voix est emplie de sanglots, comme la mienne, je pense… J'ai pitié d'elle parce que comme moi, tu ne l'aimeras jamais… Et comme elle, je n'arrive pas à te détester… Je l'entends continuer à travers la porte :

- C'est mieux ainsi d'avoir brisé nos fiançailles… ça te fais plaisir car tes deux amis seront heureux comme ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas du les séparer, remarqua Himawari doucement, elle avait un peu de rancœur dans la voix.

- Il ne faisait attention qu'à lui, je le sais. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que Watanuki ne le regardait pas, il l'observait. Il guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Il le fixait comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse… ces rares fois, son regard exprimait autre chose que cette lassitude. J'ai cru qu'en l'éloignant, il m'aurait regardé… Il aurait cessé de se préoccuper de lui… Mais il n'y a que moi qui y est cru… Tout le monde le savait non ? Que pour Doméki, il n'y avait que Watanuki et personne d'autre ?

_Les cœurs sont blessés parfois,_

_Ça a toujours été comme ça,_

_Mais faut connaître la douleur d'aimer,_

_Pour pouvoir se donner…_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

Je te fixe depuis un moment déjà. Et ton regard me fixe en retour. Tu t'agenouille en face de moi sans me quitter des yeux. Tu pose une main pour te soutenir sur la porte derrière moi. Tu te penche vers moi lentement. Je pourrai me dégager. Je pourrai te repousser… Je pourrai te frapper. Mais j'attends les joues rouges que tu t'approches…

_J'ai le cœur qui bat,_

_Tu me rends comme ça,_

_Je fonds doucement,_

_Quand dans tes bras, tu me prends…_

Doucement tu te penche et tu m'embrasse…

Tu poses d'abord tes lèvres contre les miennes, puis tu me force à ouvrir les lèvres. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à tes cheveux que je caresse doucement. Ta langue rejoint la mienne et tu me caresse les hanches au rythme du baiser. Je gémis doucement dans ta bouche et tu t'en amuse. Tu te sépare doucement et j'enfouis mon visage contre ton torse, honteux. Tu continue à me caresser les hanches tout en embrassant mon cou doucement. Je ronronne.

Je crois que je suis heureux…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant ) :

- Bon, au moins, c'est pas mal niveau longueur, mais le problème se situe vers la fin, vous avez remarqué ?

Doméki (hochant la tête) :

- Oui, tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Il y a pas de lemon !

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- T'es qu'un obsédé ! Je parlais juste du fait que la fin n'était pas très… bonne ?

Watanuki (approuve vivement) :

- Oui ! La meilleure fin aurait été que je sois brouillé avec Doméki à vie et qu'il épouse cette Tsuki et qu'il me laisse Himawari-chan !

Doméki (secoue la tête) :

- Quitte à choisir, je préfère que ce soit Kunogi ma fiancée…

Himawari (souriante) :

- Oh c'est tellement gentil !

Watanuki (commençant à creuser sa tombe) :

- Doméki veut choisir Himawari et Himawari est d'accord… Ils vont se marrier… Ils vont se marirer… Et moi, je vais finir vieux garçon, j'aurai trente chats et je vivrai seule dans une immense maison…

Doméki (réfléchissant) :

- Si je me transforme en chat.. Alors Watanuki me laissera rester avec lui ? Puis-je pourrai me lover sur ses genoux ! Puis, je pourrai… Oh ! Dormir avec lui !

Himawari (pensive) :

- Mais si tu te marrie avec Watanuki, c'est lui qui se lovera sur tes genoux… Puis c'est Watanuki qui dormira avec toi…

Doméki (lueur de perversité s'allumant dans ses iris)

- Lover sur mes genoux…

L'auteur (observe l'air ébahi de Doméki du coin de l'œil) :

- C'est moi ou on dirait un détraqué ?

Watanuki (continuant à creuser) :

- Himawari veut que je me marrie à Doméki… Doméki veut se marier avec moi… Himawari veut que je me marrie à Doméki..

Himawari (souriante) :

- Oh ! Watanuki sera superbe en mariée !

Watanuki (cessant de creuser) :

- Comment ça en mariée ? Je refuse !

Himawari (devenant tout triste et éclatante en sanglots ) :

- Mais je… J'aurai tant voulu t'aider à choisir ta robe et puis à t'habiller, puis te préparer pour la cérémonie…

L'auteur (regarde Himawari pleurer et pleure à son tour) :

- Mais t'as pas honte ? Faire pleurer Himawari-chan !

Watanuki (figé) :

- Mais…

Doméki (tendant un mouchoir à l'auteur et un autre à Himawari) :

- Allez ça va aller, de toutes façons, il n'aura jamais le courage de se marier avec un garçon… Il a trop peur de ce que l'on pourrai penser…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Tu vas voir si j'ai peur ! Trouvez-moi quelqu'un pour nous marier ! Je reviens dans deux secondes !

L'auteur (regardant Watanuki partir en courant) :

- Euh… des reviews pour le jeune marié ?


End file.
